It is of great importance for a good drill result to utilize a well sharpened twist drill. Twist drills can be sharpened in different ways, but the present invention is applicable to the use of a rotating grindstone in a grinding machine.
A device for sharpening a twist drill point shall preferably be as simple as possible in its design, but shall yet provide a good end result without requiring expert skills by the user. A low price is of advantage. It is preferred not only to enable a so called cone envelope sharpening but also the more complex but better four facet sharpening.